


Betrayal

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Drama, ooh. *g*</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #88: Caterpillar, Stripes, SLOW.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Drama, ooh. *g*
> 
> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #88: Caterpillar, Stripes, SLOW.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Betrayal

~

Severus sat up slowly, squinting up at the intruder, blinking as he recognised her. “Sarah,” he rasped. 

Sarah smirked. “Thought we’d let you go that easily?” 

Harry, across the room, had also been thrown back by Sarah’s explosive entrance, but he looked unharmed. Except for stripes of what looked like blood on his face. Rage built in Severus. “How did you find me?” 

“It wasn’t difficult. My boss told me where you were, and about your wards.” Sarah eyed Harry. “He even mentioned Harry Potter would be here, so I added an extra boost to break down your wards.” 

Harry shifted into a sitting position but said nothing. Severus exhaled. _I must keep her talking until help arrives._ “Your boss is in custody,” he said. “You won’t get away with this.” 

Sarah laughed. “You mean Mason? Please. He’s no more my boss than you are. We’re colleagues, we work for the same boss, and he won’t allow Mason to stay in custody for long.” 

Severus went cold. “It’s someone high up in the Ministry,” he whispered, mind racing. 

“They said you were sharp.” Sarah flicked her wand and ropes flew towards Harry, binding him. He looked like a caterpillar. “Sorry,” she said. “But we can’t have Potter trying any Auror moves.” 

“How do you think this will end, Sarah?” Severus asked to draw her attention away from Harry. “It doesn’t matter how well placed your boss is, if something happens to Harry, there will be an uproar. And he’s now seen you.” 

Sarah smirked. “Oh, that’s easy.” Waving her wand once again at Harry, she said. “ _Obliviate_!”

“No!” Severus shouted, but it was too late. Harry slumped over, eyes closed. 

“Well,” said Sarah briskly. “That’s that, then. He won’t recall any of this. As far as he knows, you disappeared.” Leaning forward, she stared into his eyes. “And that’s exactly what’s going to happen.” 

Severus snarled, a curse on his tongue, but before he could say anything, the Floo sounded and Robards, wand drawn, stepped into the room. Severus sagged. “Thank Salazar. She’s one of them!” 

Robards’ gaze flicked to Sarah and, lowering his wand, he smiled. “Of course she is. I chose her myself.” 

~


End file.
